


Mirror, Mirror

by Spiralleds



Series: Watch Fobs 'Verse [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: AU, Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where had he to fly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

Wes studied his reflection in the full-length mirror. He'd always been a slender man, but during his convalescence he'd come closer to gaunt. If one were generous with one's description. Wrists, knees, feet: all gave the illusion of being disproportional; their exaggeration due instead to the thinness of his limbs. How sharp his hipbones. A second mirror, if fetched, would confirm that his shoulder blades protruded just as sharply. Like wings straining to breach their thin constraints. Where had he to fly? Turning away, he asked without expecting answer or absolution, why was he, of all of them, still here.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Feet/Legs


End file.
